sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
CPB/Episode 1
''Case #1 - The Devil Inside Me ''is the first episode of[[Crazy Paradise Bay| Crazy Paradise Bay.]]'' It first aired on June 21, 2017. Episode ''Warner Bros Studios - Studio 4 It's a sunny day at Paradise Bay. At the '''Warner Bros Studios', the main trio is freaking out because of the weird message they had received.'' Claire: 'Can you read it again, please? '''Crim: '''Ugh, ''"The game has been such a love rollercoaster but now it's time to play MY game bitches xoxo, -C" 'Tom: '''Omg it all makes sense now. ''(turns to Claire) ''We know it was you. '''Claire: '''Are you on drugs? '''Tom: '''The message was signed with -C and we know that the letter C is your name's initial! '''Claire: '''So? Crim's name starts with a C too! '''Crim: '''Actually, I'm just triggered they said "love rollercoaster" in this stupid message because it's one of my favorite songs. '''Tom: '''So Crim wrote the message! '''Crim: '''Tom, shut the fuck up. '''Claire: '''What if it's Tom the one behind it all? '''Tom: '''Look at shady Claire trying to accuse everyone trying to hide her guilt! '''Claire: '''Kill me. ''Suddenly, there is a scream and someone with a Red Devil costume enters the room. 'Tom: '''Hello hottie. '''Claire: '''What the fuck ''The Red Devil throws a jar at Crim. '' '''Crim: '''BITCH HOW DARE YOU, DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH I PAID THAT ''The masked person runs away and throws themselves from the window, breaking the glass. 'Claire: '''I can't believe they're still alive '''Crim: '''That's it, I'm gonna call my cousin '''Tom: '''Who? '''Crim: '''My bestie Daphne Blake, she's along with her friends solving cases and shit. And also we haven't seen each other in a while. '''Claire: '''But Crystal Cove is pretty far. '''Crim: '''I have seen on the news that they all solved a mystery in Grimsborough. Some basic bitch was stealing from a museum. '''Tom: '''Where are they going to stay? '''Crim: '''The hotel near the studios. '''Tom: '''Does that mean we have to pay? '''Claire: '''Yes. ''Crim calls the Mystery Inc. and the group arrives a few hours later. They all gather at one of the Starbucks in city. Daphne and Crim hugged and both ordered a pumpkin spice latte. Starbucks - Inside 'Velma: '''I have to say that I really like this city. It's perfect for a holiday week! '''Daphne: '''We totally need some rest and go to the beach.. '''Crim: '''But first, it's time to hunt down that little bitch. '''Claire: '''But who would hate us this much? '''Fred: '''Can you guys recall a particular event in which you could've hurt someone? '''Tom: '''Mmh what if Mandy is the one behind everything? ''Crim and Claire rolled their eyes. '''Tom: '''No listen to me, she could still hold a grudge against us because she's not involved in the Hunger Games. '''Claire: '''Tom, we asked her that multiple times, don't you remember? '''Crim: '''She denied our offer because she's busy at Scream Queens Department. She's the Head after all. '''Shaggy: ''(stops eating muffins) But wasn't the Red Devil who attacked you from Scream Queens? '''Tom: '''Omg when I didn't hear that '''Claire: '''You were too busy asking everyone to leak the 4th season of Twin Peaks '''Tom: '''True that was very iconic ''Suddenly, Crim's phone beeps. '' '''Crim: '''Oh my Lord, another message from -C '''Daphne: '''What does it say?! ''Crim reads the message. '' '''Crim: '"Poor little Crimmy, you can't trust no one in this shady city... not even your 'friends'." Velma: ''(raises eyebrow) So, you were the only one who received a message this time? '''Crim: '''They attached an audio file. ''They all gather near Crim's phone. The audio starts playing... and it's Mandy's voice. Mandy: 'I hate them! I hate them! I hate them SO MUCH! Hope they'll fail miserably with their business so they'll come back to me and I'll be able to kick their shitty faces with my sexy boots. ''Everyone gasped. '' '''Tom: '''I was right omfg '''Claire: '''I thought we were friends... why did she do this... '''Daphne: '''Seems like we have to visit the Scream Queens Department '''Fred: '''It's time for a trap! ''Everyone turned to Fred. 'Velma: '''We don't have proof Mandy is the Red Devil '''Crim: '''She'll have a lot to explain. ''Suddenly, Hester randomly sits near them. '''Hester: '''This table is kind of cliquish '''Claire: '''Who even invited you '''Hester: '''I'm having a break '''Tom: '''What break? We haven't said you could have break '''Shaggy: '''You're in charge of her? '''Crim: '''She works at the Studios, she's the hairdresser. '''Hester: ''(smiles to Shaggy) Everyone calls me "Queen" there '''Tom: '''In your dreams maybe? '''Claire: '''I thought the only one who called you that way was just that fat Japanese writer, what was his name again? Yamada something? Hifumi? ''Hester frowns and goes away, spilling her cappuccino on her clothes. The others also decide toP leave and head to Scream Queens Department. Before leaving, Claire gives one last look at the street. She notices Hester talking with a hooded person. ------ Scream Queens Department Mandy is sunbathing near the swimming pool in the backyard. She is later disturbed by a secretary who tells her that there are visitors. Mandy: 'Ugh is Jiggerita again? I swear I should bitchslap that bitch one time and throw away her socks. '''Secretary: '''No, they claim to be your friends from the ''Studios. 'Mandy: '''Omg it's them, thanks for telling me Theresa! '''Secretary: '''My name is Diane. '''Mandy: '''Whatever, it's the same. ''Mandy puts on her Gucci flip-flops and goes to greet her friends. 'Mandy: '''Guys, it's been ages! How are you?? I'm sorry, I haven't watched the latest season yet, but I swear I'll do it this week on Netflix! I also heard you managed to get a predator arrested? Wait... who are they? ''(points at the Mystery Inc.) 'Claire: '''Surprise! ''(smirks) '''Fred: '''We're the Mystery Inc. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but I'm not that sure... '''Mnady: ''(to Fred) Well, you're rude. '''Tom: '''Quit your act, we know you hate us! '''Mandy: '''I don't know what the fuck are you even talking about, Tom. '''Crim: '''Maybe you'll remember more if we let you hear it by yourself ''Crim plays the attached audio. Mandy stared at the cellphone. Mandy: '''Um, I wasn't talking about you... and SOMEONE DARED TO RECORD ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! '''Claire: '''Prove it. '''Mandy: '''Fine, enter. Let's go to my office. ''They all sit on Mandy's office. '' '''Mandy: '''Ok so, I said that this morning about the Angie triplets. '''Velma: '''Angie...? '''Scooby: '''Triplets? '''Claire: '''Omg the dog can fucking talk! '''Crim: '''Duh, Claire? '''Tom: '''What the fuck triplets? I thought there was just one! '''Mandy: '''No, it's a damn nightmare. They kept harassing me with their promotion business about Beauty and the Beast, Bella Thorne and shit like that. I was saying that to my secretary Theresa at the time. '''Daphne: '''But someone still ended up recording you... maybe it was one of the triplets again? '''Mandy: '''Maybe, maybe not. These are rough times here. '''Shaggy: '''What do you mean? '''Mandy: ''(turns to Crim, Claire and Tom) Since when I fired Ricky, I received various harassments. It wasn't that easy also because Lenhi is having a crisis, struggling into deciding between Steven Universe and here. '''Crim: '''What the fuck, what about Bela? '''Mandy: '''Bitch fucking moved to South Korea to pursue KPOP singers. ''Suddenly, Claire's cellphone beeps. Claire: '''Omg '''Daphne: '''Did you receive...?! '''Mandy: '''What '''Claire: '''It's a Snapchat notification by Hifumi Yamada, that fat Japanese writer '''Crim: '''Claire, I thought it was a fucking message. STOP SCARING ME IN THIS WAY! '''Tom: '''Wait, what is he doing? '''Mandy: '''Umm hello? I'm still confused? '''Shaggy: ''(to Mandy) Ssssh! ''Mandy bitchslaps Shaggy. Claire: 'Apparently he's stalking Hester. '''Daphne: '''Ew gross '''Velma: '''What a pervert! ''Suddenly, the office's door opens... and the Red Devil appears, with a crossbow in their hands. '''Mandy: ''(to Red Devil) I dare you. ''Everyone panics, the Red Devil shoots an arrow at Mandy's shoulder and runs away. ------- ------ Hospital - Room 201 Everyone is gathered around Mandy, who just woke up. Mandy: '''What happened? '''Tom: '''The Red Devil shot your shoulder with a crossbow, you screamed so much for the pain that you lost consciousness. '''Claire: '''And Velma then called 911 while Fred, Shaggy and Scooby tried to chase them. '''Fred: '''We failed but it's time to retry! It's trap time! '''Mandy: ''(to Fred) Good, perfect time to kill that bitch. '''Fred: '''No, no, we never kill our opponents! It's never the right way! '''Mandy: '(rolls eyes) ''What a basic. '''Crim: '''Well it's time to go. We'll think about it tomorrow. Goodbye! '''Mandy: '''Wait don- ''Everyone left, leaving Mandy alone and irritated. Studios - Morning Crim and Tom are discussing abouthow to lure the Red Devil into unmasking them Tom: '''Ok so what if you scream so loud that the Red Devil gets bored and wants to kill you again? '''Crim: '''What kind of plan is that what the fuck, they'll never come. '''Tom: '' But they hate you so why wouldn't they want to shut you up for good? '''Crim: '''Where the hell is even Claire? '''Tom: '''She said she needed a bath, so she's definitely on bath salts again '''Crim: '''Makes sense. ''Suddenly, Fred comes in and tells the guys to follow him. They are at the parking lot. Tom: '''Are we going to steal a car? '''Daphne: ''(winks) We're going to lure the Red Devil into the trap! '''Fred: '''We will all be hidden behind those cars while one of us will lead the Red Devil here. '''Crim: '''Shaggy and Scooby are gonna do it, right? '''Daphne: '''Nope, it's gonna be you Crim. You will scream so much that Red Devil will get bored and wants to kill you again. '''Crim: '''Oh my fucking God. '''Tom: '''Yes! '''Mandy: '''This is the dumbest plan I have ever heard in my whole beautiful life. ''Everyone turns around and sees Mandy. Shaggy: 'How do you feel, Mandy?! '''Mandy: '''Like shit and triggered because you bitches abandoned me last night at the hospital. '''Fred: '''The trap had the priority! '''Mandy: '''This doesn't make any sense! How are you gonna lure the Red Devil? '''Velma: '''Someone texted us last night after we left. It was a blocked number but they just texted us devil emojis. '''Crim: '''But what if -C was just messing with you? '''Mandy: '''I'm still confused about that shit '''Fred: '''Well, we're saying that we're ready to give you at them because we got bored of you. ''(texts) 'Crim: '''This plan is a fucking failure ''Later that day, a reply has been received. The Red Devil agreed to get Crim. '''Tom: ''(to Crim) Scream as if you had been just shot in Shot in the Dark as the first victim. '''Crim: '''HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAYING SUCH BLASPHEMY! '''Tom: '''YASS SCREAM QUEEN! ''Crim screams until her throat hurts so much she can't even talk. Some people turned around as if she was possessed but it worked, because the Red Devil is chasing her. Velma: 'They're coming. '''Fred: '''We have to be ready. '''Tom: '''This is so exciting '''Daphne: '''HERE! '''Fred: '''Ready... set.... GO! ''Crim runs away while the Mystery Inc. and Tom jump on the Red Devil, restraining them. Mandy, who was eating popcorn while watching everything, is shocked. 'Mandy: '''I can't believe it fucking worked. '''Crim: '''My throat...is sore......I can't talk....... '''Tom: '''It's time to unmask that little bitch Claire. '''Velma: '''What? '''Tom: '''Claire is the fucking Red Devil! She's not here with us! '''Claire: '''But if I was literally with you during both attacks?? ''Everyone gasped and turned to Claire. 'Tom: '''The culprit always comes back at the crime scene! '''Mandy: '''Oh my God, just unmask them! ''Fred removes the mask and it's revealed to be...................... Hester. Everyone gasped again. 'Tom: '''What the hell. '''Hester: '''I fucking knew this place was cliquish, everyone is against me now! '''Mandy: '''Shut up, you shot me and also tried to frame me, you whore! ''Mandy bitchslaps Hester. '''Hester: ''(smiles) I don't know what you're talking about. I was just having fun destroying the bond between you guys! '''Shaggy: '''But what about Claire? '''Hester: '''I tricked her into believing I had taken all of you as hostages. '''Claire: '''I was circling around for hours but then I heard a fucking loud scream. '''Crim: '''But why?? '''Hester: '''Because I was jealous, you bitches stole my place into joining the Hunger Games. '''Mandy: '''The first edition? '''Hester: '''YES '''Velma: '''But what were you planning to do? '''Hester: '''I wanted to kill the showrunners so I could take their place... and I would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddling kids! '''Claire: '(to Hester) ''By the way, you're fired. ''Hester screams in despair and it doesn't pass too much until the police takes her away. The Mystery Inc. came back to the hotel while Crim, Claire and Tom came back to their rooms at the Studios. Claire just finished talking about seeing Hester talking with a hooded person. 'Crim: '''WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?! '''Claire: '''I'm sorry, I totally forgot! '''Tom: '''Oh my Lord, Claire you shady bitch. '''Claire: '''However, I thought I have seen a black hooded figure around here too. '''Crim: '''You probably imagining everything because you were on bath salts. ''Suddenly, the ring bells. Crim opens the door but there's no one there, just a box. 'Claire: '''What is inside? '''Crim: '''Just a fucking brown haired wig. '''Tom: '''Confusing. ''Suddenly, the three guys received a message. 'Crim: '''Fuck ''"Satisfied with this? Don't worry, everything will make sense later. Will help y'all dig this hole deeper -C"Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Crazy Paradise Bay" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off